V is for The Virus
by I love Crack Pairings Bitch
Summary: While on a Mission Shikamaru is bitten and infected with a Virus that causes him to fall madly and violently in love with the first person who touches him. Que Hinata Hyuuga gently shaking him awake after him falling asleep on said mission. Some OOC, ShikaHina, Manipulation, Future Violence (Story 2 of the Yandere Series)
1. Chapter 1

**Ai's Ama:** Hey there everyone! I'm back! So I had asked that people vote on the next Yandere in the Yandere x Hinata stuff, and the most votes went to Sai and Shikamaru, but for some reason I really wanted to write Shikamaru first, so I'll do that.

The voting is still open, I'm just going to make a bit more adjustments like removing voting for Shikamaru because I am already doing him here.

And I don't think I've ever seen something like this, The Virus, and if any of you had than might you direct me to something like this? I would love to see it even if it's not in the Naruto universe.

My friend Dotchi13 showed it to me and I liked it, so I'm using it.

Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Pretty obvious huh?

* * *

Cloud watching and napping were Shikamaru Nara's favorite things, no doubt about it.

It's what he did in his spare time and he would always prefer it over working.

However there were some things that weren't those two things that took a kind of special place in his heart as he traversed the streets of Konoha to the home of Kurneai Yuhi.

He knocked on the door, only waiting for a moment before the door opened to show Hinata Hyuuga on the other side.

" Ah, welcome back Shikamaru-kun." She smiled to him as she stepped out of his way without question.

" Thanks Hinata, good to be back." He stretched before walking past her as she closed the door, finding Kurenai in the living room with her daughter Mirai, the daughter of his old sensei Asuma.

Mirai was about 3 now, born a couple of months after her father had died so was always a little late marker as to how long it had been since he died, a grim thought but true nonetheless.

" You know Shikamaru-kun you're here so often that you really don't need to knock anymore."

" It'd be troublesome to come in without knocking, what if you weren't home?"

Kurenai chuckled as she stood, " That would be something rare."

" Shika!" Mirai crowed as she pushed herself up off the floor and ran to him, colliding into his legs as he couldn't help but grin and pet her head.

" Hey Mirai, not being too troublesome are we?"

" Uh-Uh!" The curly-haired girl viciously shook her head as the lazy ninja knelt and fished something out of his pocket.

" Good, then here's your reward."

Mirai's pretty red eyes sparkled seeing a pretty new ribbon from his mission in Suna, it being red to match her eyes and etched with darker designs as she turned her back to him and let him tie some of her hair up with the ribbon.

" You look so pretty Mirai-Chan!" Hinata gushed from behind them as Mirai turned to her in delight, flaunting off her new accessory before going to show her mother, Shikamaru having a habit of bringing her ribbons if he goes somewhere else on a mission.

Mostly because he didn't know what else to get for little girls, especially when Mirai wasn't a very girly girl aside from ribbons.

The thought made Hinata giggle softly as Shikamaru looked back, grinning slightly.

" Something funny Hinata?"

" N-No, I was just thinking o-of how sweet it was you trying your b-best to get things for Mirai." The Hyuuga assured with a small smile.

Both of them were on friendly terms as they frequently came to see Kurenai and Mirai, being named her godmother and godfather respectively, though they were mostly just titles for the ones closest to their senseis (Shikamaru being like a son to Asuma and Hinata being like a daughter to Kurenai)- as not only was Kurenai going to be around for a long time but their teams were also determined to take care of Mirai should the need arise, also visitors though not as frequent as those two.

" Sure is troublesome getting gifts for women of any age." He admitted as he stood, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

" One would say it's t-troublesome to shop f-for everyone." Hinata pointed out with a smile as Kurenai arrived with a fresh pot of tea and a mug for Shikamaru, knowing exactly what both of the non-retired Ninja would like as Mirai trailed after her with her little princess teacup to be filled as well.

All sat around the table, discussing the latest mission Shikamaru came back from in Suna as well as what had been going on in Konoha of note, Kurenai teasingly poking at his relationship with the Sand nin Temari, even if Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave a mumble of 'Troublesome', making the ex-sensei laugh as Mirai looked at her in confusion as to what she found so funny as Hinata hid a smile.

Soon he found himself sleeping on the floor as Mirai snuggled up to him and started drawing, Hinata and Kurenai settling in comfortably as well before a messenger nin knocked on the window, awakening the Nara whom grumbled about not wanting another mission as Hinata opened the window as it was a call for her and Shikamaru for a supposed A-rank mission, alerting the two of them as they quickly left to get dressed for the newest mission.

Even if Shikamaru was grumbling the entire time of how he just got back the past day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai's Ama:** Switched the Positions of the Chapters to make it flow easier!

* * *

The mission was to be quite troublesome, which wouldn't have been that big of a surprise if it weren't for the fact he absolutely knew that his teammates felt the same way as he did.

Some hotshot apparently made off with something that had alarmed the Hidden Village of Kirigakure so much that they had sent for many ninjas to cover the islands and water thoroughly as it was confirmed he had not left the Land of Water.

Shikamaru had been hired to help capture the man along with others and on his team was Hinata Hyuuga for her Byakugan as well as Sai whom would be providing the mode of transportation.

Kiba, Shino and Yamato also been elected to go on the mission with them and had split up to cover more ground.

It had been five hours since they had set out and Hinata was practically exhausted, having been using her Byakugan ceaselessly.

She had certainly improved but five hours straight looking at water and combing through islands that were marked as having people or not takes toll on the body.

However before she asked for a break she noticed something, narrowing her eyes.

" I think I see him." She pointed to an island to the right of them, Sai giving a nod as his ink bird descended towards the green-covered rocky island.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The island wasn't very big, certainly not enough for more than a couple people to live on it unless they were shipped all the food they needed, a couple trees hiding the possible culprit as they dropped to the ground, Shikamaru looking to the photo of the culprit before back to Sai and Hinata, motioning the Hyuuga to check as she gave a nod before Sai looked back to her, voicing exactly what Shikamaru was thinking, which wasn't troublesome as it saved him from saying it.

" Stay here Blush, Lazy Ass and I can handle this." He smiled his bland smile to her before the two of them prowled forward.

It was requested that the escapee would be brought back alive and that it would be best for those trying to capture him that they wouldn't touch him, which was exactly what Sai's drawing's would come in hand for.

However they weren't exactly silent on the landing, Shikamaru motioning Sai to move to the other side as the trees started obstructing their view, but before he could think of a good strategy the guy sprinted out, causing Shikamaru to balk as the man was wearing _human skin _as a cover, his eyes red and practically foaming at the mouth as he leapt out and bit Shikamaru, whom cursed and pulled his arm away, practically taking a chunk out of it as he stumbled back, slipping on the rocks at the edge and falling into the water.

However he was quick to bounce back as he clasped his hands together.

" Shadow Imitation!" His shadow lashed out from it's place at the water around his waist and attached itself to the male's, freezing him in place, " Sai!"

" Ah, Guess you aren't such a Lazy Ass after all." Sai remarked casually as he pushed through the trees, looking to Shikamaru as he tilted his head curiously, " Are you hurt?"

Shikamaru looked to his arm to verify only to see that the wound was gone.

He blinked a few times and realized that yes, the teeth marks and chunk taken out of his arm had definitely healed as he looked to Sai, " Fine, he just caught me by surprise."

" Let's bring him in." Sai then bound up the frozen male using his drawings and placed a muzzle on him as well, " Funny I don't remember him being mentioned as a skin wearer." It was as if he was talking about the weather as Shikamaru released the male from his technique, finding himself all wet from falling into the water as he grumbled and fished himself out.

" Troublesome."

They went back to the bird as Hinata looked their way, having been meditating as she smiled to them, happy to see they were both alright, though her expression became less joyous seeing the culprit wearing human skin.

" Let's get back to Kiri." They hopped onto the bird and took off as Shikamaru sat at the tail, silent before he started feeling a sweat break out over his whole body, becoming light-headed as he slumped against the bird.

' _Might as well... Take a nap... Troublesome..._'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Shikamaru-kun… Shikamaru-kun…"

Shikamaru groaned softly, trying to turn to his side to ignore the call of the frankly troublesome voice before something touched his arm, his whole body jolting as he sprung awake like he was shocked, frightening the Hyuuga woman whom had been trying to wake him up.

He looked to her with wide eyes as a beat of silence passed between them before she sighed and gave a weak smile, " W-We're here."

Shikamaru looked to the village of Kiri as Sai was getting ready for them to land, looking to Hinata before giving a nod, " Alright... Thanks." He grumbled, brushing at the back of his head as if in embarrassment as she smiled to him before the bird landed on the building housing the current Kage inside, the four of them hopping off, the prisoner mostly dragged, Shikamaru watching after Hinata for a second before taking his position at the front of the group.

It was probably nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai's Ama:** Newest Chapter! Explanation of the Virus and how exactly it affects someone. Hope you guys like the story, if you do please review! This is a _bit_ of Slow Burn to be sure.

* * *

" Thank you so much for bringing him back." Mei thanked them, bowing her head to the group, " We wouldn't have called so many Shinobi if it wasn't important."

The group watched as the male was shoved into a cage with gloves as he laughed, Mei staring at the skin that he was wearing, " As you can see." She murmured.

" None of us touched him Mizukage-Sama." Sai asserted as Mei looked to them critically with her bright green eyes before she smiled and nodded.

Shikamaru didn't exactly know what to say, after all he was perfectly fine after it happened, so he decided to be the curious one as he put his hand behind his head, " Um... Why exactly were we not allowed to touch him?"

" Well he had made off with a Virus we called 'Ai Urusu', simply the Love Virus."

All of them looked back to the writhing male as he was being surveyed by medics.

" N-Not very loving..." Hinata whispered, conveying what they were all thinking on some level.

" Well it's because of the first stage we call it that, afterwards it's just... worse." Mei answered sheepishly, " It gives it's host the feeling of being in love with the first person that makes contact with them after they are infected. It's an addicting feeling that gets out of hand and starts manipulating their kekkei genkai if they have one. Like... Hyuuga here, if she had caught the Virus then her Byakugan would change. We've never had an infected Hyuuga but more than likely you would be able to hone in on your target's chakra faster than you could with literally anyone else, maybe their signature changes to your sight and thus attracts you more. The Inuzuka would mark his scent on his target and be able to pick theirs up practically from lands away, that kind of thing."

Hinata figited, looking a little uncomfortable with that revelation.

" So they inevitably turn into things like that?" Sai asked pointing to the struggling prisoner.

" No, The Virus is different within each host. For example this man was already very aggressive as stated in his files, and likely the target wasn't accepting of his advances which caused such measures. We've recorded at least two instances with gentle people being infected barely showing a change in their personality, they mostly just become very, desperately clingy."

They nodded before the door opened and Kiba, Shino and Yamato stepped through.

" We were informed that the culprit has been apprehended." Yamato bowed his head as Mei beamed and nodded, taking out a pouch and tossing it to Shikamaru, " Here, the reward for being the ones to find him. Your payment for taking the mission should be waiting for you back in Konoha, Kiri thanks you for your service."

The group bowed to her before taking their leave from the Mizukage's office.

" You think we should stay the night here?" Kiba asked as he put his hands behind his head, Akamaru giving a yip.

" It_ is_ early evening..." Yamato hummed.

" I-I think w-we should." Hinata answered as she nodded, looking to Shikamaru, " Y-You can get something f-f-for Mirai."

The Nara looked to her before nodding in agreement, " Sure, it would be troublesome to head back now."

With that the rest of the group agreed and dispersed to do what they wanted, Hinata going with Shikamaru as Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino and Yamato demanding dinner, Sai dipping out to be the one to find the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Why are you coming with me?" Shikamaru asked as he looked to her in confusion, sure he didn't mind, but he never really saw her get gifts for anyone.

" Th-There's some herbs n-native to Kirigakure th-that I can get to help me w-with my medicines." Hinata smiled to him as he thought back to the Chunin exams with the shy girl gifting Naruto and Kiba ointment for their wounds.

" I didn't know you still did that." Sure he spent a lot of time around her when he was around Kurenai and Mirai but it wasn't as if she was showing off her medicine around them.  
" I-It's useful for my t-team s-seeing as we have n-no medic."

He found himself agreeing as they got to the shopping district, all of the shops having metal awnings to ward away the rain as even stalls were tucked under sturdy roofs to keep away the rain as the sky darkened from more than the evening, a small sprinkle starting as both of them looked up before ahead, not bothered before dipping under the awnings, Shikamaru looking for a craft shop that would have ribbons and Hinata the herbalist.

Shikamaru felt his heart pitter from the two of them being alone together, which he chalked up to anxiety because he had never actually been alone with her, Kurenai and Mirai always a reach away or their teammates as the two of them walked together.

There was no stoic, almost passive-aggressive silence like with Temari whom was trying to come up with something to say, or the mindless gossip Ino always had falling out of her, just a comfortable silence and though he hated neither Temari or Ino he had to admit that just walking with someone and peeking into stores together wasn't too bad as the light sprinkle continued, almost a mist.

Hinata stepped a little closer to him and he looked the other way, not commenting on it as he was sure she had her reasons while her eyes were entirely on the shops before focusing on the place she wanted to go to, a smile lighting her face as she walked ahead and went inside with urgings from Shikamaru that he would stay outside.

The Nara looked out to the rain for a moment before he took out a cigarette and put it to his lips, a small ember of fire from the lighter gifted to him from Asuma lighting up his face and hands as he watched Hinata through the window while she scrambled around, asking questions as he snapped the lighter shut with a click, cancerous smoke filling his lungs, unable to take his eyes away from her before he pulled it away and exhaled slowly as if letting go of the stresses of the day, smoke curling around his vision of her as she ordered the things she wanted, the cigarette getting smaller and smaller until she bowed in thanks to the Owners, joining him not soon after.

He didn't understand why he didn't just walk to the craft shop while she was busy, but decided to not bother much with it as he threw down the butt and crushed it under his foot, looking to the Heiress as she smiled to him and he scratched his cheek.

" Let's get the ribbon and then get some dinner. Hungry for anything?" He asked as they continued on their trek together, getting a pretty ribbon for Mirai before going to eat Gyoza together.

And when Night time came and everyone got their separate rooms, he couldn't help but have dreams about hanging out with her, Kurenai and Mirai again.


	4. Chapter 4

If Shikamaru was anything, it was smart.

He could come up with hundreds of strategies to tackle something and pick the best one, ensuring victory.

Unfortunately, he also had a very major flaw wherein he was extremely lazy, so when there was a possibility not to do something he would take it.

When he saw the wound disappear he just decided not to talk about it, seeing as there was no mention of infections immediately disappearing, and it wasn't as if he ever liked girls too much, they were just too troublesome- the cynic in him really doubted that some virus was going to have him feel something for some random woman he would have no feelings for, hell his strongest feelings were with Temari of Suna and he wasn't exactly looking to date her and marry her at the moment, he just thought she was cool.

It didn't matter that he saw a product of the virus itself, there was a possibility that the whole 'Ai Urusu' thing was just a cover up for something else, as Hidden Villages tended to do sometimes.

So he brushed it off when he sat beside Hinata on their fly back home on Sai's ink bird, just below the clouds he liked so much as he laid out on his back and watched the clouds above while long blue hair danced just at the edge of his vision, giving him a sense of comfort even if the weather was a little chilly as with the new territory.

Kiba was obviously talking as loud as possible to be heard over the wind while Shino, Sai and Yamato listened, all three responding a couple times each as Shikamaru looked down as far as he could to see Hinata looking ahead to what seemed to be nothing, just letting things happen around her as she normally did.

He found it kind of funny how both of them were rather reactive rather than proactive, only jumping to action when something pried them to do so as he hummed and leaned his head back again, letting the wind brush over him before drifting off again.

When they came back to Konoha they immediately went to the Hokage as usual and reported the success of the mission, much to Tsunade's pleasure as she dismissed them.

Once he stepped out of the Hokage Tower Shikamaru immediately stopped, deciding what to do with his time after this when the blue-haired kunoichi whisked past him, smelling of medical salve and sandalwood as compared to the clang of metal Temari had or the practically overwhelming flower scents from Ino and Sakura.

Before he knew it his feet were moving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't like he was following her or anything, they were just headed to the same place after all, it's not as if he could avoid that.

" Troublesome." He sighed under his breath as he walked through the lively streets of Konoha behind Hinata, whom really should have been more observant of her surroundings as she didn't seem to notice that he was there.

It was only when she paused in walking that the Nara knew why as she looked to see the Ichiraku Ramen shop, a twinge inside him causing him to press the palm of his hand into his temple with a sigh.

So it was Naruto that was causing her to be so blind to the world around her, well that was just troublesome.

He knew she had a crush on Naruto since well before their genin days, back into the Academy at least, it was clear as day even if the others decided not to pay attention to it, after all it was just... really pathetic seeing her like that over the number one loser of the class.

Sure he was friends with Naruto but you had to draw the line somewhere when it comes to having a unrequited crush on someone.

Must be something in the water here in Konoha, as it seems like you just can't give up your first love here at a normal rate, if at all.

Maybe he should do something?

' Troublesome thoughts.' Shikamaru sighed again, snapping back to reality just as she was walking past it, following her more as she walked past Kurenai and Mirai's place more towards the clan areas.

He found himself stopping.

Why was he following her really? Apparently she was headed home, not to the place he thought she was going to, so to what point should he keep doing this?

" So troublesome." He murmured the third time, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to Kurenai and Mirai's house before turning to it and walking in with a small knock and a 'hello?', going to give little Mirai her newest ribbon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After giving Mirai her gift he headed to his own house within the Nara compound, on the outer edges of the Konoha borders on the Clan's sides, after all the Naras owned plenty of land in connection to the deer that they were named after, the whole forest was almost their backyard.

He moved past the house that he used to live in as a child, the house that held his mother but no longer his father when the Fourth Ninja War had slipped through, taking him with it.

And now he was the Head of the Nara Clan, even if most of the time he let his mother handle the affairs, she was intent on having him 'get off his lazy ass and take care of the family!', his mother's words, not his.

So troublesome.

It was kind of funny, Chouji and Ino immediately had taken the mantles as Heads of their Clan without much time or questioning after both of their fathers had died, they had always been on track for that kind of thing even when Ino was squealing over boys or Chouji displayed little invested interest in the role, and they did well.

It was only him that decided to lag back on that kind of thing.

He supposed it was because it meant you were to marry immediately after being dubbed clan head, to try and make children to carry on leading the clan, and honestly that sounded too tiring to do, especially when you either had to pick someone you grew up with or tried to make connections with another village.

If he were to decide to marry, Temari would have been a prime candidate because she would create a strong tether with Suna, and likely strong children.

' _But I don't want to marry her._'

The pony-tailed male stepped onto his porch and opened up his home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was big and empty, Yoshino having insisted he take a big place so when he did decide to get married- 'Which should be soon, you lazy son of mine!'- he wouldn't have to move to a new place to make room for his wife and kids.

He really doubted he would need a house with three bedrooms separate to the master's but humored his mother as it was super tempting to take shortcuts if he could get away with it.

Going in and turning to the right he went into his living room, dropping onto the couch as it was evening now, the sun dipping before his window, casting shadows against the wall as he looked to it, fishing a cigarette packet out of his pocket and his sensei's lighter, putting one in his mouth and lighting it up, inhaling the toxic smoke as he leaned back, watching his shadow do the same.

He may be digging his heels in from this request and the love thing, but for the longest time he had just known marriage as a thing for old crows, banshees and men too stupid to know better.

He was old enough to know a little differently now, but who would he want to marry?

All the women he knew with few exceptions were loud and obnoxious.

The exceptions were... well one was a 3 year old toddler, another was his sensei's widow, and the other...

Well she was in love with another man and had been her whole life.

Hinata...

Shikamaru put his hand on his forehead, sighing deeply, not noticing his shadow moving to take the cigarette out of it's mouth, blowing out a cloudy shadow of a smoke heart.


End file.
